Finding Common Ground
by Doctor Who's Lost Companion
Summary: Both the Consulting Criminal and the Sniper, London's and possibly the world's most dangerous men, find a few, shared passions. Sebastian: DWLC Jim: aoifeisthename
1. Chapter 1

_Boss, get back here right now and untie me. What did you slip in my drink last night? -SM_

_But I so love seeing you naked like that! Too sexy. Just some sleeping pills, honey. -JM_

_Well hurry up and get this thing out of me! -SM_

_All right, all right. Anything Sebbypoo asks. -JM_

_Shut up. -SM _

He was pissed. Although his legs were free, the more he tried to move away from the headboard the more the rope around his neck would tighten. And when Sebastian woke up he found his phone next to his tied wrists. Worst of all... he growled at the feeling of the uncomfortable sensation down below in between his legs.

_I'll fucking kill you if you jerk me around. -SM_

Chuckling, Jim instructed to George, his driver, to get back to the Estate. Oh, Sebby was such a cutie when he's like that. Maybe he could do it again very, very soon.

_ Tsk, tsk, darling, such a party pooper. -JM_

And when he finally went back, Jim took his time as climbed the stairs slowly, and made his way to Sebastian's room to look down on his loyal colonel once he entered the room.

"Hey there, gorgeous", he purred.

Sebastian cursed at him, breathing against the duck tape that covered his mouth. He writhed angrily at him, but regretted it when the toy inside him shifted a bit uncomfortably. Either way, he bore his eyes into Jim. Observing his prisoner Jim licked his lips at the sight, a very predatory smirk appeared on his lips.

"I see that you're quite... excited, sweetheart," he chuckled, moving ever so close that they were breathing the same air. Leaning in Jim kissed Sebastian's duct tape covered mouth, removing it without warning as he slightly pulled back. With his mouth free Sebastian tried to bite Jim's hand but missed, and when he realized what Jim said he looked down. To his frustration Sebastian found that he had apparently been very hard the entire time, maybe even when he was unconscious. He had leaked everywhere, his inner thighs were slightly slicked, some of himself splash around his navel, and in a fit of rage he tried to lunge at torturer. Again the rope cut off his air supply, so Sebastian fell back into the headboard. Still with that smirk on his face, Jim slowly knelt between his Tiger's legs, spreading them wide as he looked at it with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I think that we could do something about it, right sweetie?" With nimble hands and palm flat on Sebastian's inner legs, he massaged them thoroughly, tongue peeking out.

"You're sick Boss," Sebastian managed to wheeze out when he caught some breath again, "Now. Take. That. Out. Of. Me. Now."

"Later, sweetie", was said before Jim leaned down and took Sebastian wholly in his mouth. 'Mhmmm... He really does taste sooooo exquisitely…' Instinctively, Sebastian arched his back and pressed further in, giving a slight moan. 'Shit...' was all he could even manage to think as his head rolled back on his shoulders.

"So..." Jim purred, sending vibrations up Sebastian's spine, "Want to... mhm... shstill get away f-from there...?"

"You're sodding fuck..." Sebastian panted out, looking at Jim with that fucking smirk and his fucking Westwood. There was never an instance in his life that the soldier feel so humiliated and he could have torn at Jim for it.

"But we mhm... know that it's not what you're really thinking, daahhling..." His tongue kept on flicking here and there, making sure that it would send the best tingles on his sniper's manhood, "Y-you're very sexehh anyway..."

"Thanks bosssss-" was all he managed to say sarcastically between gritted teeth while his muscles tightened at each flicker and he curled his toes. Doubling his efforts, Jim suckled, even bobbing his head to let Sebastian's crotch go down his throat once in a while. Why he did not do this before was a wonder to him. But at least they could engage in these kinds of activities more… Meanwhile Sebastian still hated him. Never had he felt so violated and cornered. Except what was worse was he was enjoying it. Every time Jim deep throated him, what would have been curses and insults were replaced by moans. He wanted to kill him.

"Mahhy sniper's really very... expressive... don't you ssssink?" Jim concentrated on Sebastian's head, and his fingers transferred their attention to the other's already heavy sacs. "Let it go... love..." he purred."Come for mee..."

If the vibrations from the toy weren't enough, Jim's hands and mouth were pushing him to the edge. He felt him squeeze his balls and it was causing him to feel dizzy, that enjoyable dizzy like every time he made a kill and saw the skull of his victim's burst open with blood. The thought of it made him smile and as Jim sucked on his head, it was enough to push him over.

"Jim!" he gave a throaty shout before cumming very hard inside his mouth and there was a lot of it, most likely it had been building up since he had been tied up hours ago. As soon as white, hot, spurts of liquid came flooding down his mouth, Jim lapped them all up, not even wanting a single drop to be wasted. If he was to claim this man, he would have to do it properly. And when he was done, he let go of Seb's crotch with a small, wet pop, and smirked up at him.

"You were amazing, Tiger", he grinned, caressing the other's cheek in an affectionate manner. The sniper's eyes had snapped shut, so when he felt a palm hold his face he quickly opened them and looked at Jim who licked his lips. A bead of sweat was falling from his face and his chest was heaving.

"Th-Thank you Boss..." Sebastian panted.

Leaning down again, but only to kiss his colonel's cheek, Jim smiled.

"Let's get you out of here, shall we?" Gently tugging off Sebastian's restraints, the Consulting Criminal held out his hand just in case the other needed his help still, "You gorgeous fucker", he chuckled.

Annoyed, Sebastian gave a grunt and tugged at his wrist restraints until they became loose and finally, he could get the one off his neck which had made his skin feel slightly raw. To his relief, he was able to pull the vibrator out of him and he ripped off the remote that had been tapped to his leg. He threw it against the wall hoping 1) It broke or 2) it didn't break. Sebastian was very capable of revenge, but he then sat up cross legged and looked to Jim almost exhausted from the stimulation.

"Bastard."

Sitting down beside Sebastian, Jim too leaned against the wall as he pressed soft kisses upon the other's shoulders.

"We could do that again, if you like, honey. Then you can have my way on me, if that's what you like." He teasingly licked the junction between the blonde's shoulder and neck, only to suckle it tenderly.

Pissed, Sebastian pushed him away and jumped off the bed standing, "I wasn't paid to do this Boss," he said darkly and clenching his fists, "So no I don't really look forward to the idea."

"Heeeey!" James whined, jumping off and following the other quickly. When he caught up, he immediately embraced Sebastian from his back, nuzzling into those taut muscles.

"You really are mad..."

"Yes..." and the more Sebastian thought about it, what just happened, made his blood boil. Before he could stop himself, he turned in Jim's arms and punched him in the face, causing him to hit the opposing wall of the bed. Grinding his teeth, Sebastian watched as the body smash into the wall and Jim fell to the floor. Wincing, Jim looked up at him with helpless eyes. This wasn't his intention... it never was.

"Sebastian..." he whispered, his burst lip trailing down a line of blood up to his throat, "I'm sorry." Surprised Sebastian cocked his head to the side as he studied him over because Jim never ever said that, but if he did, then it could only mean that he really was, indeed, apologetic.

"I thought that you might like that. Really."

It froze Sebastian's blood. 'Was this Richard Brook or James Moriarty?'

"Really?" he looked at him seriously, trying to read him. It was imaginable for Moriarty to have tied him up like that... but was this James? Carefully, still keeping a few feet away from him, Sebastian stepped forward.

"Really?" Sebastian questioned again.

Shifting his gaze down to the floor, as if the small pool of blood was interesting him so much, Jim nodded.

"I fancy you, okay? I don't know how to approach you, so I thought that maybe torturing you might be appropriate. I was... wrong." Jim stood up, and limped to get out of the room, when he thought that he could simply bully George to tend to his wounds. Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian cautiously watched him, but when it seemed like his Boss was not going to strike back, he relaxed.

"Hold up for a moment will you." Quickly, he moved over to his wardrobe and threw and on shorts, not bothering with the boxers. Sebastian trotted back, "Come on," waving an arm and leading Jim to his private bathroom.

Sighing, despite the sheer embarrassment he was feeling right now, Jim still followed nonetheless. He looked like a lost, kicked puppy. He really had to make up to this precious man very soon, although he didn't have any ideas how he could actually do that. Inside, Sebastian offered him to sit on the edge of the tub, while he rummaged through the shelves, looking for the bandages and peroxide. Everything in hand, he placed the stuff on a towel on the floor, dabbing a tissue with the disinfectant.

"It's going to sting..."

Hissing as he did, Jim still can't bear look Sebastian directly in the face. For the first time in his life, he felt that he did something wrong; that he hurt someone, and that he actually cared about their welfare, and how they (Well, just Sebastian, really) would think about him afterwards.

"Seb..." he whispered, "I'm really sorry."

Sebastian dabbed the cut and cleaned the blood off, shaking his head with a sigh.

"No... I shouldn't have struck you, I mean you're James Fucking Moriarty, I must have been prone to madness or something." Still Jim wouldn't look at him, so he took his left hand, and held the tip of his chin forcing him to look up, "It's ok...

well sort of..." he mumbled.

Pouting, James leaned his forehead onto that taut chest of his Sebastian and grumbled. "I should have researched more on the effective ways of wooing one's ally," His voice was slightly muffled and shaking, due to the upturn of actual emotions, "I'll try again next time."

Taken a bit off guard, Sebastian struggled to open up the band aid for his cheek. In his mind, everything was swirling around in a confusing storm. Was he straight, right? ... noooo... no way he was in that Way...

'But there was that one bloke from the army once, remember?'

'Shut up!'

'Just giving a report sir.'

'I am not gay.'

"Well, if anything Boss, it was more surprise than anything. Nothing I would have ever expected," Sebastian tried to reply calmly, pushing his boss back up to reach his face.

Keeping a childish frown, Jim raised his hand and poked Sebastian's nose gently.

"Will you welcome me, though?" he asked as he tilted his head. "Welcome my intentions? You should say now if you want me to stay away, honestly. It will be fucking stupid of me to chase someone who clearly has no interest."

Pushing lightly to make sure the bandage stuck on, the sniper sat back onto the floor and scratched the back of his head,

"How long Boss? How long have you been interested in me?"

"Seventeen weeks", Jim chuckled lightly as he stood and scrutinized himself in the huge mirror, "Since you caught that bullet for me. I was like an idiot, you know? Flabbergasted by your bravery and sheer fucktard-ness. I never really expected any of my men to do such a thing."

"Ah ha... interesting," Sebastian smiled a little, it was an interesting event a few weeks ago. They had been blackmailing some other mob boss when an opposing lackey had somehow snuck in a gun, going after Jim. "Ya that hurt like hell boss."

"Your answer, Sebby poo!" Jim insisted on a sing-song voice, poking his sniper at his chest lightly but insistently, "You were such a brave man, then... brave and idiotic, and yet I felt something break inside of me. No, wait, forget that. You shouldn't have known about that..."

Eyes furrowed and his face in a frown, Sebastian could not help but look at him with suspicion. It was weird to see his Boss like this, very unlike him because to him Jim was not human.

"I dunno just doing my job I suppose."

If Sebastian had kept on avoiding the topic, then it probably meant that he actually didn't want things to be beyond what they already are. Tough luck. And so, getting back to his usual self, Jim let a small smirk grace his lips.

"Well, I'll be off then", he informed his hit man, "I'll just have to skin this prostitute who flirted with me last night. See you, Sebby poo!"

"Flirted with you...?" Sebastian felt something within him twinge, but it shouldn't have bothered him, "Right... see ya then."

When Moriarty left, Sebastian decided he should shower, tidy up the mess, and give himself time to feel a bit more whole again. After that, he put on some clean pants and trousers, sitting on the edge of the bed with a smoke. Then... 'Damn it how long have I been here' Bored and unsure what to do with himself, he ducked underneath his bed and pulled out the long hard silver suitcase. Inside, cooped up, was an extension of himself, the invisible limb that always longed to be at his side; and gleeful when the two of them made a kill together. With care, Sebastian took out his special cloth and cleaned each individual piece with care. The handle, the barrel, the scope...'Let it go... love...Come for mee...' His voice caused him to shiver and his stomach flutter. But why? And why did it matter to him so much.

The consulting criminal answered that small, timid inquiry with a smart wave of his hand, retreating back to the door and leaving with his favorite Jaguar to snatch that slightly cute prostitute. But no one else was allowed to play with him without his permission, so well, too bad for that desperate man.

And yet, as he drove off towards his destination, all James Moriarty could think of was the pleasured face that his sniper had only shown him moments ago. The wanton look, the moans and the screams as he came were all looping in his mind. But then again, he took what was Sebastian's without even regarding his welfare. He really had messed this, hadn't he? Stupid, stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annoyed with himself, Sebastian somehow ended up downstairs in the parlor, so lighting another smoke, and tried to make up his mind. 'I need to kill something...' and gladly he would have loved an assignment right then and there but Boss was not around for an order. To add he was restricted to leave the property and the gates would be held shut to him unless from the very lips of Moriarty himself, would they open. Instead, he fell onto the couch and flipped on the telly.

Cooking channel, game show, romance movie 'revolting', and then he decided to flick on the dirty stuff. Two girls appeared on screen, already naked and caressing each other. Kissing, squeezing, and slowly fucking. Sebastian gave a small sigh and listened in the quiet house, indicating no one was in nearby. Still bored, he fumbled with his pants until a hand stroked his cock, only half hard. Eventual some other man joined the other on screen and without so much as a word, he was humping one while the second lay underneath her. Gingerly, he pushed his thumb on his head, but no leaking-

'Mahhy sniper's really very... expressive... don't you ssssink'. The voice pierced him and unconsciously he slowly hardened, 'No I'm not that way...' So with full effort, he concentrated on the screen, one of the bimbos was moaning and her tits bounded back and forth as she took the man from behind. Now, Sebastian shut his eyes and he was there with one of them, the blondes tongue slipping over his cock and he smiled to himself.

'I see that you're quite excited, sweetheart' another voice said and Sebastian responded with a moan, finding Moriarty was standing there, watching the couple with a smirk on his face. 'Shut the hell up you bastard.' 'My, my, my , someone's in a bad mood.' Hearing the voice made his cock swell and become painful, itching for relief. 'Just go away!' 'Not likely darling,' the man simply responded, suddenly his mouth on Sebastian's cock, the bitch having disappeared.

'S-stop...'

'Of course not, too much fun,' replied the serpent as he worked with his hands.

The fantasy drove Sebastian to push himself into the couch cushions and his back slightly arched while his toes curled.

"No Jim..." he accidently groaned out loud, trying to push him out his mind with no success.

Every single trouble that James have had in that brilliant mind of his was expelled violently in ways unspeakable towards that awful, poor victim. He even thought that the man's screams would have been considered by his Tiger as beautiful; melodic and pleasing always were his weaknesses. And the way Justin here was begging for dear life, for thousands of apologies, promising that he would never lay foot to where Jim was heading to, was just too mesmerizing.

_ "You sodding fuck" _Again and again, those three simple words reverberated in Jim's consciousness, and for once in his life, he actually felt disgusted with what he just did. Nothing, not even that time when he dissected an individual made him feel remorse, but this simple blowjob wracked his heart like there was nothing else he could do to reverse it. Oh Sebastian...

One last slash of his scalpel, straight on the victim's chest and stomach, and Justin wriggled a bit before breathing his last. "That's what you deserve, you fucktard", he grumbled. Jim snapped his fingers, and in came two of his men to clean all the mess up. But nothing still changed; Sebastian was still mad at him, and he still somehow betrayed his most trusted ally. No one else had cared for him the same way, and now, he was left all alone again.

"Jamessss," Sebastian hissed, now his image was stuck in his mind, possibly never to leave. He had done everything to him and Jim did worse on to him. What would have been a simple blowjob for Jim turned aggressive, because Jim instead literally fucked his mouth. By now beads of sweat formed on his forehead and the telly was completely forgotten. Same for the passage of time.

With bloodied hands, Jim drove back to his Estate, thoughts still lost on Sebastian and the way he maltreated him. How can he possibly make up to someone whom he completely violated? Guns, ammo, even another house would never do. He shouldn't have done the stupid thing in the first place. "I'm really sorry, Sebastian", he managed to mumble as the view of his cove came nearer.

By now, Sebastian shed his shirt and he bit into the sofa. "Ooooo Jim...feels so good..." Sebastian twisted and turned as he felt James on top of him, whispering filth in his ear. With a heavy heart, James parked his jaguar on the special room in their place, and his strides which were usually filled with confidence (plus the fact that one look on his face would send shivers down an innocent man's spines) were now lost. Ahh... perhaps he could allow Sebastian to leave the Estate whenever he wished-that way, his trust could be gained, and everything would be well again eventually.

"Fuck..." Sebastian pumped and he was so close now, "Jamessss..." the name caught in his throat.

When Sebastian entered the living room, pure shock came to his senses. What was his Colonel doing? And was that a porn show on the telly? Confusion flooded him, and it took him loads of concentration so that he wouldn't really be affected by that delicious, dripping wet manhood. In a gasp, Sebastian came hard, all over his hand, stomach and chest. Even a few drops ended up on his face.

"S-Sebastian?", Jim timidly asked, with his feet shuffling and his gaze actually not going straight to his Hitman's eyes.

"BOSS?" Sebastian jumped out in panic and quickly turned around, shoving himself back in his trousers. 'How long had he been standing there!' He scooped up his shirt and he tried to mop up his mess.

"I'm really sorry boss," he practically punched the off button on the telly.

Raising both his hands up in pure submission, he shook his head. "No... it's fine, really. Er, well, I'll see you tomorrow then... have a... pleasant night." With a heart-felt nod and a small smile, Jim turned away and decided to just go straight for a nice shower. Perhaps it would rid all of these nasty thoughts.

"But wait!" Sebastian called to him as he followed him up the stairs. "How did it go?" he tried to ask nonchalantly.

Slightly turning sideways, Jim proceeded to answer.

"Good. Fine, I suppose. I have Justin's hand on the trunk of my car..."

"Sounds interesting enough..." Sebastian scratched the back of his head, completely embarrassed as they neared the bathroom. Pausing in his tracks, Jim felt brave enough to say his piece.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Sebastian. I shouldn't have done that, especially to you." A sigh, and an interesting spot on the floor took all of his attention. "I now give you freedom to leave the estate whenever you wish. I won't question your whereabouts anymore... Just... just please report to me when I need you for work. I'm sorry."

He then quickly walked again, hoping that his sniper would accept his compensation.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sebastian shook his hands in the air, "You are apologizing again? I mean, yes, I am glad to have some extra freedom, but what's happened to you? Where's Moriarty?"

Stopping, Jim continued. "I'm still here. My, ah, kindness will be gone tomorrow, I'm sure. I know that I've violated you more than what was necessary."

"Violated..." the word made him shiver. So Sebastian took a step forward, pushing Jim into the bathroom door, "So that's all? James Moriarty does not give up that easily."

"You have said it so yourself. You're the only man whom I allowed to get _this_ close to me, and yet I treated you like a rag. I do not deserve you." Pushing Sebastian away, Jim walked past the man again.

His feet turned to lead and he didn't move, as he watched Jim walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, he strode quickly over when he heard the shower begin to run.

"Open the door Boss."

As soon as he shed off his clothing, Jim hurriedly went under the shower head and turned the water on, so that every single drop of blood on his system, as well as the guilt for ruining Sebastian might also be washed down. When he heard his loyal lieutenant though, he grumbled.

"Go 'way Seb."

Unsatisfied, Sebastian violently kicked down the door, the wood slightly splintering and he pulled out his hand gun, yanking the shower curtains aside.

"O so you don't deserve me? You are the Consulting Criminal. You can have anything you want in this world because you are clever and cunning. Course you deserve anything you want!" Sebastian shouted a bit as he pushed the gun in Jim's face.

If he wasn't only actually bathing and busy with arguing with his own thoughts, James Moriarty would have easily took the gun from Sebastian's hand and place it in his head. But as things weren't that way, he simply let the other do as he wish. Jim then turned to Seb with a small smile in his face, his whole, naked body dripping wet with running water.

"I know that", he giggled a bit. "But you're not a thing, darling. You're the one and only Sebastian Moran, and you have your own choices. Careful though, you gun might be ugly when prolonged in wetness."

Using his left arm, Sebastian pinned Jim's body against the wall and out of the water, pushing the muzzle of the gun to his cheek, "What is it you have done to me...why...how..." Slowly he slid the tip of the gun along Jim's lips and his back was soaked as he blocked the water away.

Jim gave a small kiss as the gun grazed his lips, and afterwards grinned at the blonde. "You're talking in riddles, darling. What have I done to you, pray tell?" But at the sight of Sebastian taking in all the water down his back, he immediately frowned. "You'll get sick."

"I'm already sick and it's because of you. I would have never imagined months ago being able to do what I have done on my assignments and now- now..." Sebastian struggled at his words and instead slid the gun in Jim's mouth. But he immediately regretted it because the sight made him feel weak and he gave a little moan. The consulting criminal took the gun without complaint; he let Sebastian do everything what he wanted, because Jim thought that maybe things would get better this way.

"You have always been free to go, you know", he said in a rather muffled voice. "I was harsh on you, but you can leave whenever you want."

His words made him freeze. And when Sebastian shifted his gaze again to Jim's face and eyes it was hypnotizing, though this only frustrated him more. Against a wall with a gun in his mouth, Sebastian still felt Jim's overwhelming power, and worse, 'He's not even trying...' It was if they could have traded places: Sebastian vulnerable and down with a gun to his temple and James Moriarty's rage or psychopathic delight towering over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fuck it." Sebastian still held Jim's shoulders down with his left arm across them, but let the gun drop away so he pushed Jim back with a rough kiss.

Just as James was about to complain to Sebastian about really getting ill because of the cold water running down his back, he felt his sniper's divine and wonderful lips ravaging his own. Oh! The amazing feeling he currently has in his system cannot seem to be rated, but when he had regained his consciousness, he growled. Not another second had passed when Sebastian was pinned against the wall, his throat held tightly by James. The criminal mastermind hissed as he regrettably pulled away.

"Don't you dare do this because of your pity, you sodding git! I don't care if you fuck yourself every second in front of telly, but you doing this just to make me feel good is unforgivable."

"Pity?... pity?" Sebastian wheezed and gave a laugh, fiddling the gun still in his hand. "You don't care if I'm all out in front of the telly? You certainly didn't act that way a few minutes ago..." he looked smugly at him and his heart was rapid, especially with the spidery fingers around his neck. It was thrilling. He got him angry, this is what he sought, the Moriarty he was always familiar with, maybe because it seemed less...confusing? Sebastian still wasn't sure himself anymore, nor did it matter.

He knew he could not answer Seb's accusation without seeming as one in denial, because they both realized that Jim would be lying if he said that he really didn't care anyway.

"Shut it", he growled, eyes darting to his Tiger's lips momentarily before getting back up at his eyes. "Then why, Sebastian? Why did you bloody kiss me when you just rejected me moments ago?"

"Because I'm soooo changeable," he sang out, "Jim you've changed me remember. I was some broken ex- soldier who didn't know what to do in his time other than gamble and be a gun for high to protect stupid fucking gangsters. I have just become another creation of your, but I don't mind it at all. Not in the slightest. Now there is purpose in my life and it's rather enjoyable, isn't it?"

Not convinced, Jim merely pouted and continued looking up to his sniper. At the next instant, his face turned harsh and he growled at Sebastian.

"You're being a prick. I'll kill you- I really will, with my bare hands if I learn that this is just an experimental game you're bloody playing at. If your latest project is 'Let's see how long James Moriarty succumbs to me and my power over his heart', then you won't live to see another day. I swear you that."

"My power over yo- hey I was the one who woke up tied this morning remember? You approached first not me."

"I fancied you ages ago, remember?" he spat. "You know that you're my weakness- I'll do almost everything for you." Sebastian might just abuse the situation and simply use it for his benefits.

"Given that fact, I'm trying to work out if what you're doing right now is for sheer kinkiness or if you want to kill me...or possibly a bit of both? Gahhhh, so we are each other's weaknesses, this is quite a predicament. What should we do then? You're the clever one. The Planner."

_ Sheer kinkiness?_ Is Moran fucking up his mind? "If I want to fulfill my kinks, I could very much just get someone from our boys and have sex with them anyhow I want. Fewer complaints too, because yoour gorgeous mouth just can't help narrate everything." Jim rolled his eyes and reached out his hand to finally stop the water from going down on them. Catching flu would be the least of his priorities.

"Oh..." Sebastian dropped the smugness and gave himself a moment of composure, the anger out of him now. So he relaxed and opened his eyes again, with a small smile.

"Thanks Bos- Jim. Thanks Jim. It feels nice, feeling special that is..."

"I plan that we try this out", he murmured. "No commitments, and we'll see if you really want me. And maybe some nice... proper getting to know you would be cute, yes?" A small pout, and Jim looked up expectantly at his minion. "What do you think?"

Sebastian couldn't help but scoff and joke, "No commitments? I think hiring the best hit man to live in his house and work on every word is commitment enough."

Tracing Sebastian's lips with his index finger, Jim further pouted. "So that you can leave whenever you want to. So that I won't have to force you again into doing something you clearly do not like."

The remorse in his eyes... heaving a sigh, "It wasn't..._bad_ it was just... sudden and unexpected is all...so... I didn't not enjoy it," he answered and shifted slightly under Jim's grasp.

A ray of hope glimmered in Jim's eyes as his lips slightly twitched upward. "Really?" His mischievous side kicked in again, and his look similar to a lost child was seen. "It's really fine by you?"

"That's what I've been trying to explain to you! Bloody hell Jim... yes I'm pretty sure it's fine...it's just very new and a bit foreign is all."

"Sebby!" Jim embraced Sebastian tightly, enough even to choke him, and raised him from the ground for a couple of seconds. "We're going to kill loads more of people now- you know how energetic I am when I'm happy!"

In the embracement Sebastian gave a bit of a cough but lightly patted his back. "Good, it's nice to see you back to your old self. No Boss, please... let go of me a second. I'm losing blood to... everywhere?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Giggling foolishly, Jim set Sebastian... well, his boyfriend back to his feet. "You have to take a decent bath now. I don't want you _really_ getting sick because of water. Okie dokie?"

Shaking his head, he switched the water from shower to faucet and let the tub fill warmly. "Jim we are inside. Not like stuck out in the ocean full of cold winds and stuff."

He let out a tongue and harrumphed at Sebastian. "Was just trying to get you to shower with me, but perhaps it isn't a problem anymore." Slowly, he unbuttoned the other's shirt with earnest concentration.

"Not in the least..." Sebastian breathed out relaxed when Jim got at his clothes. Shirt off, he tossed it to the floor, landing in a plop and soaking the floor with some water. Either way, he grinned boyishly at Jim, bath practically full.

A huge grin settled on Jim's face, and he threw himself on Sebastian's lap, straddling him instantly. He no longer cared if he was naked- his other half would see more of it soon anyway. And then slowly, he startled to nibble Seb's lower lip, suckling once in a while, with his hands clinging onto the other's neck.

In order to remember to breath, Sebastian sucked in some air and in the bit of sloshing about, he moved his foot up and pushed the lever over, shitting the water off.

"Pants please."

Grumbling, Jim took one full kiss before pulling away and fumbling with Sebastian's trousers. "You're addicting", he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you're mad...it's lovely," Sebastian winked and concentrated on the feel of Jim's hands underwater. It was nice, the whole situation. Lying in a warm tub with someone tugging at you, craving. In enjoyment, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, rubbing the back of Jim's neck.

Once he was successful in his task, Jim took his time to reacquaint himself with the organ he had assaulted. But this time, worry did not wash over him anymore; he knew that from this moment until the indefinite future, only he could touch, feel and taste Sebastian. Anyone else would die. Really die. He stood and moved to Seb's legs so he could pull the last remaining pieces of clothes that hindered them from completely feeling each other. "There 'ya go."

"Brilliant...excellent… " Then Sebastian sat down and slid underneath the water for a moment to wet his hair. Coming back up, he slicked his blonde hair back and blinked, Jim was still there...it was amazing.

"Come here, pretty please?" Raised arms up for an invitation.

Fuck. Sebastian was too adorable that it only caused Jim to throw himself on his boyfriend's body yet again. "Such a pretty, beautiful, and talented Tiger...", he cooed. "I won't ever let go of him anymore, until he says so. But since he said that I'm lovely, maybe he wouldn't do such a thing very soon..."

"No… not soon at all..." Sebastian pulled him in for a kiss, first nipping his lip before sticking his tongue in. By now they had been rubbing back and forth, their heads sliding past each other, the sensation almost indescribable. Tingles were sent all throughout his body, sometimes coming in waves or ripples.

Responding eagerly to each of the kisses, Jim made sure that his own tongue did not lack caresses or even the proper way to let Sebastian know that he was pampered. Their muscles dance in the rhythm of their rubs in their lower regions, and a moan was released from Jim's throat at the sheer pleasure of the moment.

The sound. Sebastian grabbed the back of Jim's scalp while his other hand pressed into his back.

The fever...Jim really was an addiction too and he needed more. Pulling his mouth a way, his tongue found a new spot on Jim's neck where he gave a few small bites, every once in a while surprising him with harder ones.

"Hi..." he murmured, slicking the whole length of his neck.

"Ahh~ Se-Sebb...", he whimpered, his hips bucking to feel more of the warmth that only Sebastian could give out. And as Jim felt hot, talented lips and tongue making their way down his neck, he could only moan more in submission.

"Y-you bugger... You really ahh~ know where I-ah! am sensitiiiiive at..."

"Good..." Sebastian murmured into his shoulder, before slipping a hand underneath the water, brushing Jim's cock and then his own. "You definitely arrre sensitive. What's the matter? Is it the thought of what we can do?" he began to whisper in his ear simultaneously nibbling on his earlobe.

"The things we can do to each other..." Finally, the sniper slid his other arm under the water and with both arms hooked them around Jim's thighs. Carefully, he lifted his whole pelvis up and slowly began to settle Jim's opening on his tip.

"Well... isn't this what you want James?"

The purring in his ear and the smooth, suave touches on his body almost made Jim come undone. Damn Sebastian for his talented fingers and his skillful art of seducing people into his clutches. Damn him for being so gorgeous, so wonderful, so perfect. Jim's mouth hung helpless at those sweet caresses, and moans of wanton need only exclaimed what he really wanted to happen between the two of them.

"Ssssebb... you t-tease! You're en... en... enjoying this, aren't-ah~! you?" His words were slurring, and when his pelvis was raised, Jim's eyes darkened with lust and emancipation. "Yesss... T-take me then, my Tiger... only you can claim me... fuck... yesssss~"

"Excellent," Sebastian answered with a wicked smile before he bucked his hips inside Jim and groaned. The water of course helped, making every thrust perfectly slide inside and there was almost no resistance other than Jim's natural tightness. The sensation was...almost something he felt he couldn't handle and at first he let his head fall back with closed eyes. 'No...' Sebastian changed his mind, wanting to stare, to watch.

Gasping out in both pleasure and pain, Jim never really knew how much this felt, since it was the first time that he was breached.

It was always him who did the penetration-no one else was allowed to even boss The Boss around. But this. This was pure ecstasy and Jim wanted more. Of course it was painful at the start, but through the help of the water and Sebastian's guiding, it was perfect. Incoherent words were slurring in his mouth, and when he finally got used to the rhythm, Jim even sunk himself onto his Colonel's body, sinking that delicious manhood into himself even deeper. If this didn't confirm it, Sebastian wasn't sure what would.

Given everything that happened he knew Jim wanted but he wasn't sure if he craved for it. He was wrong about that too. James starved for it. Smirking, Sebastian raised his body up, "Sorry I just want a taste..." he murmured before sink his teeth in Jim's neck.

"Seb!" he screamed, all the pleasure points in his body wracking with pleasure and excitement. He would never go for one night stands with some random bloke ever again, because he knew that his Sebastian would give him a much better time. Jim hoisted his body, only to slam it down again. And this time, it hit his prostate, and he knew that he will be on the edge soon.

"Oh Sebby..." he whined. "Se-sebby..."

"Yesss, Boss..." Sebastian teased, moving his head the other side of Jim's neck and nuzzled his teeth on the flesh. Carefully, he snaked one of arms completely around Jim's thigh so he could pump his cock. It was throbbing and judging by Jim's muscle spasms it was going to be soon. With a grunt, he smiled into his neck before pulling out of him completely.

"Would you beg for it Boss? Am I really something to be desired?" he asked quietly as he nibbled on his ear.

Desperate for the moment as he let the one man he had trusted to enter him, Jim had let go of all the inhibitions (of his own insecurities as well) to simply ride with the pleasure rippling his muscles and his very core. Since this was his first time, his virgin prostate was screaming for more attention, hungry for what it knew the outcome would be in just a couple more seconds. Jim wasn't in his right state of mind, and even if he were, he probably would do the same thing.

"Yessss," Jim hissed, "P-please, Seb... f-fuck me... fuck me as... nggh... as hard as you can... just... just Sebby..."

The desperation he heard, it was intoxicating. To know how much Jim wanted him... needed him.

"Of course James," Sebastian whispered before sliding him back down slowly, then increasing the pace so he could hit Jim's spot. Simultaneously, he rubbed the tip of Jim's cock and the moans he released started to mix in a chorus with Jim's. Slowly, the pressure built behind him, and Sebastian started to feel the euphoria that would lead to it.

"James... I can't anymore..."

With all of his weight placed on Sebastian, Jim slammed more and more into that humongous organ of desire that he thought his own body would break after this splendid time at the tub.

"Seeebb..." he groaned, his free hand joining his partner's as they pumped his cock together, letting him reach completion at a much faster pace. The water was splashing in all directions, and their sweat was being mixed, but Jim could only think about the end to this. One last thrust and the criminal mastermind screamed the other's name, pausing midway as everything swirled- his mouth hung aghast, his eyes rolling back, and his manhood shooting hot, white blasts of his seed.

"Fuck... Sebby... ohh... S-Seeeb..."

Once Jim came, Sebastian unraveled. His chest and shoulders were showered by the hot droplets and with another push, it started.

"Jame-" his other arm grabbed and clutched Jim to his body and as Jim leaked into Sebastian's stomach he himself coated Jim's insides. Eyes shut and grit teeth, he gave a last groan as he slightly throbbed inside Jim and the endorphins kicked in. Sebastian was God. The world was at his feet and he could do whatever he wanted, even if it took some bullets and blood... blood? The idea in his mind crept in and festered. Prey... 'I need to hunt...' Sebastian desired to look down that scope and watch as the cranium bloomed into large petals of crimson.

Jim shuddered as the last droplets of his release were being spread all over Sebastian's torso, and with breath catching up with the moments of the real world he had left behind, he did not notice his sniper's slight relief of reality on his perspective. Maybe it had to do with the immense feeling and reward of breaching another person, but all Jim could think of right now was that he fucking hurt and it would take quite a while for him to fully recover. Sebastian's stretching and filling him up with his load was a fantastic feeling, which was undeniable, but the raw sting of their eagerness and the new delight of fresh sex was too much for him right now. All that he could do was to shower light kisses on Sebastian's neck as he slumped into that strong body, letting the sticky fluid be mixed with their bodies. When the figure fell into him, Sebastian gave a bit of gasp, his cock slipping out of Jim was very sensitive and it took him a moment to catch his breath before he could even think coherently.

"Whew... jeez Boss... it-it... it was as if you never had sex before," Sebastian smiled and chuckled at the thought. It was perfect that Jim was shorter than him, not by a lot, though enough for him to fit in his arms as he rubbed the back of his neck. As a response to Sebastian's tease, Jim frowned and bit tenderly down on the man's neck.

"You're bullying me again", he whimpered as he buried his face into the blonde's shoulder, "I... I never let anyone penetrate me, you know." He read somewhere that being in a relationship should purposefully make a person more honest about his feelings and his thoughts about others and this might be a start.

"So... yes, this is my first time, in a way."

"What! Really?" Sebastian bolted up but regretted it because he felt slightly sore, and through a grunt he smirked, full of pride.

"So I got to deflower the world's greatest Consulting Criminal? This is truly an honor...what else can I say Boss?"

Biting down a little bit more, Jim moved his hand to cover Sebastian's mouth on embarrassing him further. Is this what boyfriends do? Make him feel weak and tender at the same time? Prat.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean that you can tease me every single day, you gorgeous fucker."

This made him laugh heartily into Jim's hand, so slowly he drew little circles with his tongue into the palm.

"Mrf wrbl blba."

He was slightly tickled at these motions, and so, reluctantly, Jim pulled away.

"What? What did you say?" A little boyish pout was shown and his stance was ready to bite into some other part of Sebastian's body again.

"Fine, fine, I'll cut the teasing for your sake," Sebastian answered and pushed up for a kiss, "By the way, you ok? I mean... hurt?"

Jim's eyes widened at Sebastian's inquiry- no one ever asked how he was before, if he was hungry, or tired, or simply happy. His fucking parents weren't even concerned about him, not even a tad. "Sebby..." He suddenly suckled the blonde's lower lip with full concentration, making it real puffy before stopping.

"I'll be fine. I have to do the plan for the release of Mr. Kingston, so I have to be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright, just wanted to be sure since... I was a bit rough in the heat of things... heh..." Sebastian looked away shyly, realizing how aggressive he possibly was with Jim, even more so when he felt the soreness of his own hips. The criminal mastermind stayed quiet for a while, and as he loomed over his boyfriend while tracing his features with his own fingers, Jim hummed.

"Now I wonder why you're so good to me. No one has ever been good to me. It's... nice. Having you like this."

When he spoke to him, Sebastian looked back at him and saw him really happy. Not delighted to have cut off the toe of an enemy or successfully blackmail a politician, but a genuine smile.

"It is nice... Jim," Sebastian took a hand and placed it against Jim's cheek. Tilting his head to press a gentle kiss on the palm that held his cheek, Jim maintained his smile.

"Mr. Harold had invited me over to the ball, and I'd like to take you as my date..." His voice was a bit faltering, unsure on whether Sebastian would agree, "Also to let everyone know that you're untouchable."

Carefully he lifted himself up and kissed Jim for a moment, no tongue, no biting, but not a peck either. And when he pulled away-

"I will remain untouchable, I was born only for you then."

What was this? Why was he feeling something he haven't ever before? Because he did not know how to respond properly with words, Jim mirrored Sebastian's kiss, but made it sweeter.

"You know I'm a sucker when it comes to these things. You're destroying me, and yet I think I'm fine with it. At least for now. Then I'll be more addicted, and you might be choked with my attention..."

"If we destroy each other in the end, at least we did it together," the words would have sounded sick to anyone else, but...the two were not Ordinary, Sebastian thought. 'Special...'

"You're such a romantic", he giggled, squeezing Sebastian's nose and tweaking it affectionately, "Maybe I should give you another gun later."

"I could use a target right now Boss..." his eyes filled a bit with blood lust and a smirk, "Anyone? Must be somebody..."

Chuckling, Jim reached for the sponge and body wash, and after prepping them up, started to rub onto Seb's body. "How about we pick some boys off the street because we're sexy enough to seduce them? Then we'll give them a show of the other's insides. What do you think? I assume your scalpel would do its proper work as well."

"I also have my hunting blade and your favorite pocket knife... it is rather fun to lure them into the basement and everything isn't it? Oh, oh, can I drive the Lamborghini, you can take the Jaguar!"

Jim's smirk widened at the suggestion and quickly nodded, "Of course! Wear your suit as well, because you look dashing on that. And it's nice to kiss you with such sexy clothes." His hand moved to Sebastian's chest as he continued scrubbing. "Will you kill him if he tries to kiss me?"

"I would rather rip his tongue out first, then maybe knock a few teeth out for the hell of it, then finish off by giving him a wider mouth," Sebastian purred as Jim scrubbed, "This is absolutely relaxing...What would you do?"

Glad as to how his partner has responded, Jim's hand moved down to Sebastian's stomach and made his scrubs tenderer.

"I'll show him how I would kiss you so he'd be jealous. Then I'll tear his intestines apart with your knife. I think it'll be cute."

"Can we pull them out when he's still alive?"

Grinning mischievously, Jim sneakily scrubbed Seb's manhood before nodding.

"The screams will be music to my ears."

"That gives me an idea... he could play a bit of music for them, 'Real horror show' something of instrumental taste I think," Sebastian suggested as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Hey, that's good!" he exclaimed as he gave a kiss on Sebastian's cheek for the suggestion, "Then I could snog you while we trace patterns on his hip or something!"

"What if, we had sex on his lap?" Sebastian beamed wide eyed, "Might ruffle his feathers a bit."

Jim licked his lips in anticipation, and he nodded eagerly again.

"That'll be the best torture procedure we'll ever do! I can even show it live stream to his boyfriend or something."

"Or just bring him along too. Remember separate cars. Maximum space."

"Oooh!" Jim's hand now transferred on Sebastian's left leg, raising it up a little to thoroughly clean it, "More blood!"

"Obviously... excuse me, but I think we ought to finish up here, don't want to ruin our sexy skin with pruniness," Sebastian noted.

"Humph." Giving one last scrub on Sebastian's other leg, but not before kissing it, Jim stood up to get some towels to wipe the other with. It caused him some time to do so, though, since his arse still was a bit sore. It took time for Sebastian's own muscles to respond, but they eventually started working for him and he climbed out, slicking his wet hair back.

"Thanks Boss," after Jim gave him a towel, "how soon would you like to leave?"

"Soonest", Jim hummed as he continued sneaking glances at any flesh that Sebastian was actually showing.

"Would you prefer older or younger men though, sweet?" he turned Sebastian around and pressed kisses on his back, some even open mouthed, "Are you sure you're ready for another round?"

"Older or younger..." Sebastian stirred the idea in his mind for a minute, "Not really quite sure Boss, being new to this thing and all. If I'm the younger one I could always go for the 'You're my Daddy' concept and if older, I could treat him like an adorable pet I guess?"

"You could treat me as both, every other day", Jim mumbled as the last few kisses were placed, "You're the only one who could do this to me... and I think that I'm the luckier one."

"Heh gotta keep things interesting I guess. I supposed I don't have an age preference then."

"Good, lovely," Jim smacked Seb's arse gently before darting out of the bathroom and going through his walk-in wardrobe to have a fresh change of suit. Sebastian rolled his eyes and did the same in his room, fresh and dressed button down, though he opted for the vest. Bit of cologne.

"Hey Boss, how should I shape my hair?" he called out.

"Slicked out", Jim replied as his attention turned to which tie should fit his black Armani coat.

"I think you're gorgeous in that; it would get you less time to catch your prey. More time for snogging!"

"Mhm..." Sebastian returned to the bathroom, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. Almost ready... back in his room he opened up the wardrobe and pulled out his special draw.

"Decisions, decisions..."

Finished with his clothes, Jim decided to visit his partner in crime first before actually paying attention to hygiene. He leaned on Sebastian's shoulder as he skimmed the set of garments as well.

"Hey again."

"Hey..." he pulled out a second drawer and checked out his arsenal. A couple of various knives: hunting, switchblades to revolvers, pistols. Tiptoeing a bit to kiss Sebastian's jaw, Jim hummed.

"Better place some extra under your sleeves; I'm quite sure that the boys we'll pick up will be loaded as well. I don't want my Sebby poo getting hurt."

"Ya," Sebastian picked up a slender knife and tied it to his leg, slipped a switch blade in his chest pocket, and then picked out a small handgun, "For my inside jacket then," he said with a smile. Smirking, Jim nodded.

"I like that knife of yours- always handy." A pinch on Sebastian's cheek and Jim trotted back to his special room. Only two small guns were placed on his suit pockets, since he was quite sure he would be able to tackle any assaults headed towards his direction.

"Ready, darling?" he called out, "I need five more minutes!"

"Always," Sebastian smirked and had shiver at the thought of the excitement ahead. Prepping himself up and getting ready at the bathroom, Jim finally smirked at his reflection before grabbing his car keys and darting to where Sebastian was.

"One last kiss for me before we part?"

Walking with Jim downstairs, he unhooked the keys off the rack, "I suppose." Leaning down he suddenly sunk his teeth in Jim's neck and pulled out, giving a light kiss.

"Meet back in half an hour to an hour?"

Jim gave an appreciative stroke on Seb's cheek before nodding.

"I'll try to get three; it'll be loads more fun when you've got a whole company screaming for their lives." He walked left, to where a special passage for his garage was leading to and waved back at his lover.

"Later, Sebby!'

Nodding, Sebastian watched him disappear and standing on the gravel, then light a cigarette as he observed the car roar away as he ventured to the purple Lamborghini. On the ride, he flicked the ashes out the window and when inside London, began to drive steadily up and down a few streets, mostly near the alleyways and such.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a wide grin on his face, James drove to where he knew the hookers and all those looking for a night of fun were. It has always been better to get the whole cluster- less talk and less people as witnesses. Luckily, though, the mastermind spotted four- all male, with two bisexuals.

"Hello lovely boys", he called out, "Want to have a night of fun? My treat! We'll go to my mansion, and I'll assure you that you all will see lots and lots and lots of happiness in my eyes when we're done."

"Hey there darling," all of them were younger than him, but the eldest approached the car, "All of us? We aren't just some cheap dates you know. And for all of us?" he said coyly and with disbelief. Rolling his eyes, Jim pointed to the back of his car lazily, wherein three suitcases filled with cash were found.

"I can buy you for a week, sweethearts. And I have more, if you'll come with me."

He looked behind him and the others nodded. Carefully, the man opened the door and checked a case and mouth agape sought out the others.

"Bloody fucking hell..."

"So, shall I choose some other boys to play with, or will you gorgeous beasts finally hop in?" Jim rested his head in his arms backward, even leaning back as if he had all the time in the world.

"I have ice cream too!"

The eldest encouraged them in and three hopped in the back, he decided shot gun. "Take us away then Daddy."

Cruising through the upper districts of London, Sebastian found a very nice bar and inside ordered a simple scotch, at first resting comfortably on a stuffed couch. In his mind, he decided he would hunt for someone older than him, so he scanned the room and found one.

James kept a hand on the leg of the boy beside him, to encourage him further. Besides, a clingy hooker would make Sebastian jealous, and it would only lead to a more passionate kill and snog afterwards. And as the two boys at the back were making out, while the other was hungrily eyeing him, Jim momentarily removed his hand from the other's leg, to gently caress the cheek of the more handsome one.

"We're near, lovelies."

Going for the look of a young bachelor, Sebastian found someone slightly older than him sitting alone at the bar and quietly approached the bar standing next to him, he ordered the most expensive hard liquor in the place along with two glasses.

"For you," Sebastian shyly said as he pushed the offered glass to him. Blinking at the liquor and realizing that it wasn't just an ordinary one, the man sized Sebastian up. And after a couple more seconds, he smiled.

"Thank you. I didn't expect that someone as gorgeous as you would actually want to be with me," he chuckled, "You alone tonight, handsome?"

Chuckling lightly and scratching the back of his head, the young bachelor nodded.

"Um ya just figured I would stop in for a drink and saw you sitting here by yourself. I dunno thought I would join you," he answered quietly.

The blonde was blunt, but the man was very interested. Besides, having just come out from a break up would surely make things more interesting.

"Want to go to my place?" he suggested.

Meanwhile, Jim had let the boys loose in one of the Estate's living rooms, chuckling in delight as the older boy actually sat on his lap and continually kissed his neck; the others were just drinking or turning on the telly for porn. 'Oh, Sebby would love this.'

Sebastian put on a very surprised and innocent look, "Oh...um..." he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and knocked back his drink quickly, "I suppose or um... I didn't think it would be this fast… we can even try my place because I have even more of this good stuff back there."

The Man nodded eagerly- this gorgeous boy was actually willing to do things even in his own home. Lovely.

"I'm sure I'll be enjoying this... good stuff you have, but not as much as I would enjoy you."

Blushing Sebastian had dangled the bait and the trap was closing slowly. He paid for their drinks and then bought an unopened bottle, "Figured I would buy it for tonight..."

Outside he opened the door for his new friend before climbing into his own seat and sped off, the Lamb humming happily.

Slowly, the Man moved closer and closer, until his head was actually close enough that he could nibble on Sebastian's earlobes.

"I'm quite excited, honey," he cooed, "I actually have a gorgeous one tonight."

"Oh, um, gorgeous? Me? Well I dunno..." Sebastian hesitated to pat the man's leg and gave a sheepish grin.

"You are!" the Man insisted as his lips travelled to Sebastian's neck, suckling gently, "I might have to impress you loads so we can do this all the time."

Inhaling a sharp breath, he had to stop his lips from curling into a smile of pure pleasure, so at a red light, Sebastian sent a text to Jim and quickly hid the phone away.

"Just figured I would let my roommate know that I was on the way home..." he said before moving close and sliding his tongue against the man's lip, lightly biting his lower lip.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry," he acted embarrassed and gripped the wheel before it changed again to green. Chuckling in delight, the Man thought that this was a great night.

"Oh? Maybe we could ask your roommate to join us", he purred as he kissed the blonde's neck over and over again, his hands roaming on Sebastian's leg.

"I'm Fred, by the way. And don't hesitate on doing that again... you can do anything you want to me..."

"Anything? O um...ok, I guess... Se-Sebastian by the way, hello," he gave a boyish smile and then approached the gates of the estate.

"Ah, well then, here we are I suppose."

"So Daddddy," one of the younger ones whined as he was rubbing Jim's chest, the eldest had switched out with another and was fondling his friend back on the other couch.

"Come on when we going to get this party started?"

Fred blinked loads of times again, the second this evening.

"You're actually rich?" he gasped out, marveling at the size of the estate, "Wow, Sebastian! You're quite a perfect bitch, aren't you?"

Jim simply spread his arms and let the boy do whatever he wished while waiting for his beautiful Sebastian. He sent a quick reply of "Lock the doors when you and your prey arrives, okays? Mwah" before pressing an encouraging kiss on the boy's neck.

"Just a bit more..."

"What the car didn't give it away?" Sebastian joked when he climbed out and opened the door for Fred. And when inside the man gazed in awe at the grandiose of it all, Sebastian opened the control panel that was hidden behind part of the wall. Silently all the doors leading outside locked and the gate outside clicked into the lock position. The windows were bullet proof so if any of them tried...

At the sound of the doors locking that he was very much accustomed with, Jim finally let out his predatory grin. 'Time to make Sebby poo jealous.'

"Come on, boys," he called out, "Time to impress me. Best one would have a suitcase of money all for himself!"

"He's mine," the eldest stopped what he was doing and nudged the others away from Jim, "I do have the most experience after all." He ran a hand through Jim's hair and glided his tongue in his mouth, grinding his hips against Jim's.

Graciously, Sebastian led Fred to the sound of excitement and found the party in the living room. Counting, he found Jim had indeed found four-... and there was one...who was… 'Bastard did this on purpose...'

Smirking as he heard Sebastian finally enter with another individual whom he had no care of, Jim actually responded to the sensual kiss that the boastful guy was giving him. He let off a fake moan to tease Sebastian, making sure that his own tongue was shown to be mingling with the other's.

Instinctually, Sebastian almost reached for the gun in his jacket pocket; he had perfect aim, straight for the left corner temple, right through part of the forebrain to rip through the rest of the skull. Instead, he coughed.

"I see you, um, brought some blokes home too? I brought a bottle?" Sebastian presented happily and led Fred to the middle of the room.

Jim nodded as if he was enjoying the moment. He gave off one last kiss to the boy, pulling away with a noisy smooch, before turning towards his real lover.

"Ooh, thanks, Sebby poo. Your ahh... tools are on the table. I brought them down for you, so you won't have to go up again", he winked, "In two minutes, okie dokie?"

"Actually, I was wondering if um, Fred, you mind if I leave you here for a moment."

He spotted the bag on the table and before moving to it strode over to the one that had been straddling Jim and standing behind them, facing Jim, lightly pulled his hair back.

"First I want to be with you, you little thing," Sebastian purred coyly.

"Owwww, Daddy, he's playing a bit rough, but can I? Pleaseeee?"

Jim licked his lips as he faced his love, giving him a knowing look that only the both of them could understand.

"Go on, sweetie," he beckoned to the boy. Too bad that his name wasn't even asked- but then again, it wouldn't be worth it, especially with him dying in a few more minutes.

"Seb'll give you a bonus. And he's a good kisser too,"

and with that, James beckoned for another boy to come over. "You entertain me while your friend is gone."

"Come on then you, I'll be back up in a few Fred," Sebastian called as he led his friend down the stairs into the basement, where it was very dark, almost black.

"Hey sweetie, why don't we turn a few lights on, huh?"

"No, no, um, I prefer the dark." Living there so long, Sebastian knew the entire outline of the estate so he guided him to a metal chair in the middle of the room.

"Sit."

He sat.

"Goood boy..." Grabbing some rope, he tied his torso against the back, wrists behind him and then the legs to the chair.

"Oooo, kinky, didn't seem like you would be that type."

"I'm not," Sebastian growled normally and dropped the act and straddled him whispering something in his ear. Gradually, his hand traveled down to his leg where one of the knives was strapped to his leg.

Knowing that Sebastian would take his time in avenging for the little naughty acts that they did just at the time he arrived, Jim simply did his best to entertain the others, making sure that their thoughts would leave off the little boy in the basement for a while.

"Come here, Fred", he beckoned, tapping the seat beside him, "You're pretty, I'm sure you and Seb are going to be great friends when you get to know him more later."

A quick caress in the cheek, Jim turned back to the new boy now straddling his waist who hesitantly ran a hand along his shirt. 'This one's a bit shy. Mhm. Oh well.'

"More booze on the bar, okay? Drink them all up!"

"Yes sir!" the Straddler winked and ran with the other two to the bar, pouring themselves drinks.

"So glad I dropped out of university for this, make way more than if I had a pain in the arse job, right boys?"

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

Maybe he was twenty? 'At least bellow thirty' Sebastian concluded. The Man underneath him had been sniveling, but the metal frame kept his jaws open tight, and although they couldn't see each other the heavy tension in the air could have been sliced with a knife.

"Pretty mouth from what I saw earlier and boy do you look like a screamer." Smirking in the dark, Sebastian took a few estimated steps over the stereo; soon it emitted a faint glow of blue, but not enough to see around. Panicked he struggled against the rope and found they were the tightest he was ever wrapped in.

"Can't have the others hear now can we?" Sebastian noted soothingly. The slow symphony began to fill the air; something he imagined would have made Jim very proud.

If these boys were his own minions, Jim could have been really amused. Their salary would be quite low then, since they apparently get enough happiness with booze alone. Perhaps he could let his favourite stay- that would be quite good. In the meanwhile, as he watched his visitors enjoy themselves for probably the last time, a distinct music was heard- Mozart, Symphony No. 40. Sebastian has good taste, and this just made Jim smirk wider. Lots more bonuses will be showered down on Sebastian, especially now that he had proved that their intimate relationship just didn't last for one round of sex.

"So you understand why you were punished? Being a bad boy for touching him?"

With the metal frame removed and mouth closed tight, he nodded vigorously in a whimper and shuddered, unable to control his body.

"So then I guess you'll never get to touch him again, hmm, like I said you had a pretty mouth," Sebastian straddled him over the chair and leaned in close. Feeling for his face, Sebastian felt the corner of the man's mouth dribble with blood, and chuckling to himself he poked his tongue up to lap up the line. At first the Man beneath him twitched away when in the darkness he felt something wet touch him, and Sebastian tasted a cocktail: the mixture of his blood, sweat, and tears.

"I think I'll come back to you, let me just go put you in the cupboard then shall we?" Gripping the back of the chair, Sebastian carefully navigated the room until he felt a door handle and pushed the man inside who made incoherent noises of protest.

"I'll try to remember to fetch you."

Closing the door, he made sure to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and headed upstairs. Finding them all tipsy, save for Jim, Sebastian put up his shyness and entered.

"Um, hello Jim, Fred, boys."

Sebastian was back too quickly and Jim actually prevented himself from raising his voice to ask how the little boy downstairs was doing. But instead, he raised a curious, perfect eyebrow and masked it with a huge wave of his hand to beckon Sebastian to sit on his other side.

"Fred's a bit bored because you were gone for a while. You don't mind me entertaining him, do you?"

"That's what I came back up here for, because of, well, we need two more for another um, game or something he said..." Sebastian walked over to Fred and childishly tugged on his sleeve, "Please? He said that it would be very fulfilling."

Fuck- Sebastian was so cute like that. Maybe they could pursue a role play in the bed with that theme. 'Yes, that'd be nice.'

"All right... any of you boys in there who want to join? Sebastian has his own stash of booze downstairs, so feel free to go..."

Looking to each other quickly, they greedily agreed, dashing over and lining up side by side as if role called.

"Yes good sirs! Always!"

"Excellent, I'll lead the way I guess..." Sebastian awkwardly started to walk ahead of them and approached the doors, the music behind played softly.

"So listen, Fred, for what he said we have to do is leave the light off and, um, I have to carefully walk you to the wall? I dunno guess we'll find out right? And everyone else I guess hold hands so we don't, uh, trip or something," Sebastian suggested timidly.

James simply extended his arms at the rest of the plush sofa he was sitting at while he watched in full amusement the happening in his living room. Maybe inviting boys once a week would be quite fulfilling.

"I think I'm interested in this little game our friend downstairs invited..."

Gasping, the other three began to follow Sebastian and Fred before the youngest came back to Jim.

"Come on Daddy I want you to play too, might be fun," he whined.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the steps, Sebastian held Fred's hand and feigned his struggle to find the other side of the room.

"Should be straight... ahead... oh! Here we are. Now I just need to press you up..." Sebastian innocently fumbled with his hands to pin Fred and breathed into his neck the whole while. Glad with the invitation, and with the fact that he won't be thinking of another line to join the party downstairs, Jim leaned down to press a long kiss on the youngest's cheeks. "Good boy. So thoughtful." And on they went down, following the trail of the eager one's footsteps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fred, on the other hand, moaned deeply as he felt himself being collided into a wall next to the beautiful man he had just flirted with moments ago. They were back on track, so it seemed.

"You just wanted to be alone with me, didn't you, you fiend...?"

"Sort of," Sebastian breathed and delicately guided Fred's wrist and set in place so a metal clamp on the wall held it down and did the same on the other side.

"Maybe I am a bit of a fiend..." in the dark Sebastian tugged on the waistband of Fred's pants and ran a quivering hand up his shirt and around his chest.

"Oi? What's goin' on over there?" one of them asked loudly from across the room.

"Just, uh, stay where you are ok, you'll see!"

Smirking, Fred pressed back at the feel of the big hand going through his chest.

"Some kink you've got", he teased, wriggling his hands to signify what he meant, "You could have just asked- you know that I'd never say no to you."

And in the meanwhile, Jim silently locked the door behind him with his free hand while his other held the youngest's. Oh, this is going to be such a fantastic game.

"Oh, well then I'm glad you are; now I'll just be a moment alright?" Moving away, Sebastian swiftly found his way to _his_ personal closet and took out his Baby and her perch and in the middle of the room, set it up.

"Alright, someone hit the light switch please?"

"Righty right!" one of them piped up and feeling the wall flipped the switch. Everyone had to blink a bit at the stinging light but when the other saw what Sebastian was holding and how he was standing they shrank back.

"Why- mate, why do you have a sniper rifle pointed at his bleeding head!"

"I need some target practice, been a tad too long," the colonel answered coolly and grinned at Jim.

Smiling in a predatory way, Jim saluted to his Tiger before walking to him slowly while bringing out a handgun from the inside of his coat.

"And I was bored", he drawled, "Not that Sebby bored me, but I just missed blood and the sound of idiots begging for their life. Speaking of which..."

He turned to his lover by the time he reached him and pulled him down by his lapel to give him a quick kiss.

"Where's the first one, darling? He shouldn't miss our show, I believe. He's our special spectator for tonight's entertainment!"

"In the cupboard, but only for temporarily. Anyway, hmmm, let's see, I can go anywhere," Sebastian turned on his laser and looked down his sights, roaming up and down Fred's body.

"There's the forehead... or straight in the face perhaps... then again, maybe I can take just a nut off?" Sebastian rose back up near the man's face, "Or an ear." Firing a shot, he made it so the bullet landed right next the ear, barely breaking the skin with force.

"Sick bastards let him go! Let _us_ go!" The middle one ran to the door and pulled at it with no success.

Keeping both eyes to Sebastian, whom stared at him adoringly, Jim fired a shot at the man's leg who was attempting to escape.

"You can't!" he said in a sing-song voice, taking Sebastian's hand and kissing it tenderly, "Can you give me his kidney, sweetie poo? I think I'd love to place it in a jar, and then display it on our library. What'd you think?"

Shrugging and checking his sights, Sebastian fired another round above a pinned hand and laughed a bit too.

"That's right boys; doors locked because Daddy's not through with us yet, and yes I will get you his kidney."

Staring at the man who only minutes ago was there idol and savior, the trio huddled together and were careful with their steps so as not to be shot at again.

"Wha-what is- is you want then?"

"Nothing", Jim shrugged as he pouted at his gun, checking the handle as if there was something wrong with it, and turned back to Sebastian.

"Well, actually, no. Everything. Because once we're done with you, we're going to kill you and feed one of you to my piranhas. Sebastian will be the one to decide whatever he wants with the other two."

He kissed the man again and smiled. "I gave him more freedom in loads of things now, you see, and this is only one of them."

"Aw, thanks love. Actually...you," Sebastian pointed to one of them, "go over to Fred, he looks a bit distressed."

"Go on, then", Jim encouraged the one pointed at, "Don't want to be killed instantly by my Tiger, now, do we?"

Looking to his friend, he shakily made his way to Fred and flinched when Sebastian fired another round near them. Up near Fred, he lifted his eyes, each sharing the same terrified feelings.

"This is a present for you, Boss; I want you to tell them what to do to each other. Well more so Him since Fred's a bit... stuck." Sebastian gave a wink and twiddled his fingers excited.

Smirking, Jim pressed another kiss onto Sebastian's lips as he made up his mind.

"Suck him, pretty boy", he cooed, "And when he's near, I'll give you my next instruction. It's a surprise. He turned his hand so that the gun he was holding was now directly pointing at his head. Flinching at the sight of the gun, the man vigorously nodded and turned to Fred, whispering an apology as he bent down onto his knees. With shaky hands he tugged at his waist, somehow he managed to unbutton the top and slide the zipper down. Not surprised, he found Fred's excitement had vanished with the thought of, well, dying, so tenderly he rolled the head in between his fingers and lightly sucked.

"At least he's obedient," Sebastian commented as he watched in interest.

"I think I like him", Jim chuckled while he grasped for Seb's hand and entwined it with his own, "Go on, sweetie. Pleasure him like it's the last thing you would do. Which, incidentally, _might_ really be. But if I'm impressed, I could change my miiiiind!" Jim continued to watch as he leaned lazily against his boyfriend, snuggling into him due to the lack of heat in the basement.

Giving a bit of a squeeze, Sebastian smiled at him and turned his attention back to the scene in front of him as the other two behind him sniveled and whimpered. Luckily for him, Fred (probably against his will) slowly became hard, so he massaged his balls a bit and lapped his tongue up and down the shaft, he himself giving in to an instinctual moan. Humming in delight at the little show, Jim reached up inside one of Sebastian's pockets and took his small knife, surveying it for a while before turning his gaze back to the boys in action.

"If you make him come while you draw a... mhm, tiger and a snake on his thigh, I'd let the both of you live." He then threw the weapon to Fred's feet, very much accessible to the other boy's reach. Hearing it clatter behind him, he turned around slowly, peering at the knife before accidently glancing into the eyes of his captures. One of complete blood lust and the other's were black dead with a smile that shook him to his marrow. Playing around the tip of Fred's prick with his tongue, he gingerly reached for the knife and carefully held it in his hand. Softly sobbing, he looked up to the older man who was in a mixture of emotions.

"Go on..." the Consulting Criminal encouraged as he pointed his hands excitingly at Fred's slightly exposed thigh. "Maybe I could even make you as my toys whenever Sebastian's not around, if you do so well." He was teasing of course, but seeing his lover green with envy was such a sight.

"But anywaaaay, I want a cute tiger and a cute snake, understand? I know Sebby and I are gorgeous, but cute will do for the meantime."

Darting his eyes to Jim, he was annoyed since his Boss seemed to know what buttons to push and it slightly irritated him.

With a small gulp, the knife trembled in his hand and when he poked the skin to the point where a small droplet of blood rolled out, he almost gagged on Fred.

"I don't think I can do this..." he moaned.

Escaping Jim's grasp, the sniper aimed down his sight to the side of Fred's left thigh and fixed a shot, the bullet embedded in the wall, causing him to flinch and accidently cut Fred.

"Yes you can..." Sebastian growled.

Chuckling and clapping in delight, Jim was becoming so very proud of his sniper.

"You're becoming too excited, darling. But that's fine, because you're so sexy when you're like that." He turned to the two they were currently dealing with and smiled innocently.

"I would even give you the privilege on serving us when you survive. Don't you think that's sweet?"

Looking expectantly, Jim lightly poked one of the boys' back with his feet, "Go on, handsome. For me?"

Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate and murmured another sorry to Fred, slowly carving into his leg a circle and a few lines, he bobbed his head more hearing Fred's combination of pain and pleasure.

Watching his friend, the Attempted Escapee gave shudder after feeling Jim's foot prod him, so he slowly turned around, almost coming out with a smart remark before holding his tongue.

"What would my Masters like for me to do?"

Jim smirked widely at that; obedient boys really make him real nice.

"I'll give you that one briefcase of money and let you live if you saw a finger off of your friend's free hand. But of course, you'd have to serve under us for the rest of your life."

Suddenly latching at Sebastian again, the criminal mastermind looked up at the blonde, "What do you want him to do, darling?"

The idea popped into his mind and the corners of his mouth grew into a wicked grin, "But Jim, if he does perform what you ask of him and remains with us for the rest of his miserable life, shouldn't we have a test drive?"

Crouching down on all fours, Sebastian leaned in and kissed the Escapee so the force caused the boy to lay backward and when Sebastian lightly gripped him from the outside, the man squirmed underneath him.

Meanwhile, He scratched out something that looked like a tiger, maybe more of a cat than a tiger, and moved on to attempt a snake as he pumped Fred harder and swallowed deeper.

After pulling his lips a way for a minute, Sebastian softly cradled his head.

"Got a name then?"

"J-J-Jacob sir," he tried to catch his breath.

He giggled amiably as Sebastian kissed him in a way he didn't think he would at the moment and because of that, Jim laid onto of his lover, making the weight on Jacob a tad heavier, even tilting his head to take a look at the obviously strained boy beneath them.

"After my pretty boy's done, you can get his knife, Jacob, dear."

Jim pressed a kiss on Sebastian's nose and smiled, "You are all lucky, did you know? I have actually thought of killing you all, but because you're all pretty, I changed my mind. And you, fourth boy. You're cleaning all the mess up later, understood?"

Jumping, a noise escaped the youngest's throat as crawled backward for a moment before nodding to Jim and tried to suppress a cry when Jacob looked to him terrified. Smirking, Sebastian began to slide a hand down his own leg and found the hilt of his knife.

"Now listen, I am going to make you beg and scream for it. And then after some delay I might reward you, do you understand?" Sebastian whispered in Jacob's ear with knife now up to his throat.

"Y-Yes Master..." Jacob tried to hide his fright with a mask of innocence, guessing what the lunatics might want to see.

At the wall, He almost could press his nose into Fred's pelvis as he curved a line out for the snake's body and when he thought it was safe, he paused.

"You ok mate? God, I'm sorry I have to do this though. Please, I'm so, so, sorry...please forgive me..."

Jim had closed his eyes and relaxed at the moment, making Sebastian control the pace of things now. Too much physical work would be so boring, and letting his most-trusted man do the more tedious tasks would make it more efficient, expert that he is.

Fred, on the other hand, was trying to silence all his screams and grumbles of complaint about his flesh slowly coming undone. He should have been more sober tonight. And why did he even let this Sebastian seduce him? Fuck. He shook his head, and sighed helplessly on the stranger sucking him. It was not his fault, so he really shouldn't be taking the blame.

And if this would be the way on how to live, then so be it. "

'Tsss f-fahyn..."

Happy with his answer, Sebastian roughly gripped Jacob's shirt and with the sharp edge cut the cotton until he could savagely, literally, ripped Jacob's top off as he whimpered and bit his lip. Cutting loose the belt, Sebastian made for his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles and then moved back up.

"Listen, might be tough to, but, try to imagine just you and me here. Alone with no one else," Sebastian whispered, as he gripped Jacob's manhood and thumbed the top, "Just focus on me then."

His eyes hypnotized Him so when Jacob was told a direct order, he stupidly said 'yes' and sort of lost himself. Giving his partner a wink, Sebastian held the knife back to the throat and slowly leaned down to teasingly breathe on Jacob.

"F-fuck..." against all instinct to be afraid, Jacob closed his eyes and dropped his head while slowly arching upwards.

At this, Jim frowned. He had always been the possessive type, claiming everything only to his own whenever he wanted something. And seeing his sniper and lover hold that crotch in those precious fingers, he cannot help but be jealous for a bit. Bastard. But he can't stop it-he had given his partner a freedom, and he had allowed him to control the flow of things in this little mission of theirs. Perhaps he'll just have to make do with the time they will spend afterwards. Now that will be rewarding.

Jim then focused his attention back to Fred.

"The more pretty the drawing, the more salary you'll get!" he called out, reaching out and caressing the foot of the youngest behind him.

"Shhh, easier there," Sebastian whispered, "so eager these young ones." He began to nip, kiss, and suck on his neck, rubbing and squeezing Jacob. It was working, he wanted Jim to fight for him, to become angry and claim him as his own. Back by Fred, his partner held his own hand to keep it steady as he cut into the skin, blood drizzling out. The sight and warmth of it made him dizzy and very close to nausea. If Jacob was going to be the new fuck buddy of Sebastian while he will be away for work, then Jim decided that the other's balls would have to be cut off for precaution.

He cannot deny that they boy was gorgeous, but as long as he had his claim on his sniper, as long as he was here, he will always be the boss. A small growl was emitted in his throat as a slight pang of jealousy invaded his senses. Without letting another moment pass by, as Sebastian was peppering kisses on Jacob's neck, he fumbled with Seb's trousers until they were loose and were pulled down to his knees. Moving, Jim pulled down his lover's underwear as well, only to immediately lick his way on the rim of his arse.

"Mine...", he murmured. "All mine..."

"Oi! Ji- Boss" the sniper snapped and bit harder into Jacob's neck, surprised by Jim's suddenness. He purred though none the less and playfully rubbed his chest against Jacob, making him squirm, terrified yet wonderful.

"So you think I am yours, only yours? Can't we share? Jacob here wouldn't mind it seems..." Sebastian sat up a little and pulled his bag over, searching its contents until he found the bottle of lube, "Yes Jacob's just _begging_ for it..."

Underneath him, the boy's eyes snapped open and the urge to runaway was so strong, yet the gaze of the sniper kept him on ice and as he slicked him up, that ice began to immediately melt.

"It burns doesn't it, hm?" Sebastian teased as he flicked at the man's hole, "you desperately want it, also you know it would please Daddy," flickering his eyes behind him to Jim, "and Uncle."

"The fuck do I care with Jacob", Jim growled as he inserted a finger inside Sebastian's tight hole without any lube for preparation. If anything, he would like to tell all the reasons as to why the sniper was his property, but being quite busy with his own sex life prevented him from doing so. Reminded by this, his gaze turned to Fred and his companion, chuckling affectionately at them, like they were his children, and the criminal mastermind was so proud of their doings.

"Remember, boys, I'm going to stop all your sufferings when you've fulfilled my conditions. I'll even send you up on my clinic! Isn't that sweet? Now, now, make him cum, and make your drawing perfect, all righties?"

Fueled by another pound of jealousy, Jim leaned down, and while his finger was wriggling inside his lover's heat, his tongue made its way to join it, exploring and extending it as much as he could.

"Can't you leave me with my nephew? Please Boss," Sebastian whined and shifted away to escape Jim. Hovering his body, he pinned Jacob's arms above his head and then teased his hole with his cock. In his mind he knew he needed to get away from this psychopath, his friend was cutting into a man near the wall. Against all logic he moaned and eyes filled with wanton look much to Sebastian's delight.


	6. Chapter 6

This is really an update, just want to apologize for the lack of new chapters and the only explanation I have is that my RP/ co-author has literally disappeared. I live in the US and she lives in Singapore so I have no idea where or what she is doing. If I do not here anything for another week then I will try to write this on my own...alone... gulp! Never wrote by myself, hahah. Thank you all for understanding!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I know this is not a chapter but I needed to make an announcement. I apologize for the hiatus, college got in the way. But on summer break I hope to continue writing and adding to my stories. If a new chapter does not follow this one then please be patient, I promise to try to finish stories! If really bored then go explore another story? I dunno but thanks for following!

Date posted 5/21/13


End file.
